The Gayventures of Jasper and Devin
by XxArashixX
Summary: I was told to do this by a few friends of mine and so this is the end result. Basde on REAL people.lol. R&R. No Flames! .
1. Chapter 1

**Okay…I have no idea why I did this but here goes. .**

**Just for the record, I am NOT gay nor am I anything in between gay and . =3**

**I have no problem with gay people whatsoever either XD**

**All shall be explained in the end! Read! Enjoy! ^.^**

**(Note: Jasper, Ricarod and Cardo are all the same person.)**

* * *

**Story Synopsis**

"_Th-that was amazing" Ricardo said, breathless. He stared into Devans grey eyes, losing himself in his gaze. "I…" he paused, letting the emotion bubble in his words._

"_I love you" he muttered, looking down as he felt his face flush with embarrassment. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted in the air, his moist matted hair shaking as he was jerked up right by his passionate lover._

"_You are my life now" Devan replied, crushing his lips against his slim partner in a lock of love. A moment of pure happiness shared by the two, proclaiming their new found glory to each other and the world. And thus, the two emerged from the plane bathroom stall, fingers intertwined, exuding love, contentment. and a sense of self satisfaction. _

* * *

The plane took off, leaving the fertile land of California behind. The engines carried the aircraft farther and farther into the heavens, breaking the cloud barrier and submerging the plane amongst the vast blue skies of the spacious Earth. Inside the iron airborne machine, the eager North County students conversed amongst each other, each describing their hopes for the trip ahead. Merry faces covered every square inch of the passenger area and everyone exuded immense excitement. All, except for one.

"This is taking too long!" exclaimed Ricardo, his dark tousled hair covering his light brown eyes. His frustration flared within him as he thought to the long hours that were to come and the long hours that had already passed. He hastily got up, pacing over toward where his long time companion resided. Jasper walked through rows and rows of band kids, scanning the seats intently and losing focus on them when he came up short.

"_I see you"_ Ricky thought, his expression lightening instantly as he spotted a head full of golden curls. He walked up to his target, smiling sweetly. The figure looked at the slender boy before him, taking in every aspect of the openly proclaimed gay. Devan smiled, his grey eyes brightening with joy.

"Hey queer" Devan said, acknowledging Ricardo. He moved up in his seat, taking a straight posture and moving his book onto the empty seat next to him. Ricky took the invitation, not wanting to waste anytime and took his seat on the blonde boys lap.

"I got bored" replied the black haired boy, wrapping his arms around his friends neck. "Entertain me whore" he added, a sly smile on his lips.

"You have such a bony butt. Its like digging into my thighs" Devan retaliated. He stood up, holding on to Ricky's frame. "I'm raping you in the bathroom" he added sarcastically.

"Eww! Sick slut,"

"Only for you Cardo"

"Damn right."

The conversation went on as the blonde teen carried his slender friend toward the bathroom stall. The lights suddenly went off, signifying the late night hour.

"Put me down Devan. People are going to think I'm gay" Ricardo chuckled quietly at his own joke. He looked up at said individual and noticed that he hadn't stopped. The pale blonde band kid got to the stall and stepped in with Ricardo still in tow.

"I told you I was going to rape you" Devan stated, his voice emotionless. He sounded so serious, so sure of what he was going to do that it sent Ricardo's heart into a frantic frenzy.

"Devan…your being weird" he replied, almost breathless. "Let me out…" Ricky trailed off. This felt almost too good to be true. Was the boy before him actually being serious? Almost as if he had read his mind, Devan smiled. He chuckled lightly before suddenly breaking out ingot a fit of laughter.

"W-why are you laughing!?" Ricky asked, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You should…have seen the look…on your face" Devan replied between bursts of laughter. "That was priceless."

Ricky could feel himself blushing crimson red. The heat rose to his cheeks as he gathered his thoughts. Had he not wanted this? He almost felt anxious as he recalled the stirring memories.

The next few events happened almost in a flash. Ricardo moved toward Devan, pushing him up against the bathroom wall and crashing his lips onto his friend's. There was an immense amount of passion behind this single gesture. The reaction however, caught the dark haired boy off guard. Rather than pulling away, he felt his blonde partner pulling him closer, as if trying to absorb him whole.

"_What the hell is he doing!?"_ Ricardo thought anxiously. He tried to pull him self away from Devan's grasp, but he could only feel himself melting more into the kiss. Soon he felt his mouth opening to the golden curled man before him as he felt his tongue caressing his lips, moistening them with every gentle caress. Their tongues swirled in an erotic dance, wrestling one another to gain control and thus establishing dominance in their courtship.

"Enough!" Devan gasped, pushing Ricardo toward the sink. He forced him over, bending his slender frame over the edge of the lavatory. He quickly slid down his jeans. This was an easy task for the golden haired boy as his pants always seemed to be three sizes too big.

Ricardo's eyes shot wide open "Devan…" he began, his voice quaking in anticipation but also in shock. "What are you…" he stopped mid sentence, he could feel Devan pulling his jeans down, taking the thin boxers down with them. His bare ass was exposed, never before had he felt so naked until this very moment. He could feel the blonde boy's slender shaft caressing each butt cheek, drawing circles around them, almost as if too taunt himself. The silence killed the dark haired boy, not once had his partner said a single word. He worried as to what this would do to their friendship and the exciting moment became sour.

"Devan…you don't have to" he was cut off. He gasped for air as he felt Devan's long hard member slide into his hole, spreading his insides in ways he had never felt before. Ricky tried hard to stifle his moans, but the pleasure seemed to overwhelm him. His breathing became shorter and quicker. The sweat began to build up on his forehead and he found himself pushing toward the intruding instrument rather than away from it.

Devan began to pull out, and slowly, he entered again. Each time he would increase his tempo, finding it easier as the pre seminal drip lubricated Jasper's tight anus. The golden haired band kid grunted in pleasure, ripping his shirt off in the process. He did the same to Ricardo, pulling his clothes off, one article at a time, until he was completely nude. Their tempo never ceased, Ricky's moans becoming more and more frantic as he reached immeasurable amounts of pleasure.

"We cant let me have all the fun" Devan said suddenly, bending over Ricardo's body until his head was right behind the black haired boy's. "Ill make sure you feel good too." The pale skinned Blondie reached down in between Ricky's legs and grabbed his slim member, already slick from his own pre drip and started pumping his hand back and forth. Immediately Devan got a response. His partner arched his back in ecstasy as the contact drove him over the edge.

"Devan…im gonna" Ricky trailed off, he could feel it building up inside him, getting ever so close to erupting. And indeed it did. Jasper's body shook violently, shooting a spray of white fluid all over Devan's hand. The said golden haired boy kept pumping, making sure to get every drip of his partner's cum. After the last squirt of semen shot out, Devan moved his sperm infested hand toward Ricky's face and forced it into his mouth. Ricky eagerly accepted, taking the hand into his moist haven, sucking his own love juices greedily off.

"_He didn't cum…"_Ricky thought as the bog of pleasure lifted from his thoughts. His suspicions would soon be answered however as Devan resumed his rapid assault of Jasper's butt hole. The thrusts came even more forcefully than before as the Blondie raced to get off. The dark haired lover moaned as he felt his ass being pumped repeatedly, feeling another orgasm building up inside of him.

"Devan! Cum in my ass hole! Do it!" Ricky begged, feeling his lovers tempo increasing. Devans balls slapped against Ricky's as the force of his thrusts became more powerful. This stimulation was all jasper needed to send him over the edge. Devan's orgasm came first. The dark haired boy felt his partner's hot sperm streaming into him, coating his tight butt hole with a sticky white film of fluid. Ricardo then arched his back as spasms of pleasure pulsed through his slender frame, rocking the very fibers of his soul as his own orgasm erupted. Devan could feel Jasper tensing beneath him, and with strong arms, he embraced the quaking body onto his bare pale chest. The moment seemed to last an eternity as they were both brought back into the real world by the lulls of lust.

"Th-that was amazing" Ricardo said, breathless. He stared into Devans grey eyes, losing himself in his gaze. "I…" he paused, letting the emotion bubble in his words.

"I love you" he muttered, looking down as he felt his face flush with embarrassment. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted in the air, his moist matted hair shaking as he was jerked up right by his passionate lover.

"You are my life now" Devan replied, crushing his lips against his slim partner in a lock of love. A moment of pure happiness shared by the two, proclaiming their new found glory to each other and the world. And thus, the two emerged from the plane bathroom stall fingers intertwined, exuding love, contentment. and a sense of self satisfaction.

* * *

**My first gay fanfic. I was asked by a few friends to write this and it is based on two real people. lol. Post a review. No flames!!!!!! (im no good at gay erotic novels Xb )**

**Every time you read without reviewing, Chuck Norris masturbates and kills a cat.**

**Save the kitties everybody ^.^**

**No sequels!!!!**

**Don't ask!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay…I guess I was convinced.**

**Here is part two of…The Gayventures of Devin and Jasper. **

**Read and Review, I am not gay, I love vagina and all rights reserved for Devin and Ricardo. May your love last long into the near X3**

**For those of you that don't know, Devin decided it would be funny to masturbate in a public bathroom in China while on the High School Band Trip. The following events are based on real situations…with a kitty-kun twist. Lol. **

**Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

**(Synopsis)**

"_**T-this is…AMAZING!!!!!" Devins mind went blank as his focus was pulled into the sexcapade he was currently a part of. The tension in the room filled every corner, the passion ignited a wildfire of emotions and the atmosphere, being one of immense love, exploded inside of each of the individuals, making them lust for one another in an unimaginable way.**_

* * *

**(In the Hotel Room)**

"Devin! Im Cumming!!!!!" There was a loud slurping sound emitting from Ricardo's wet asshole as his blonde lover pulled out, spraying his thick and gooey load all over the slim black haired boys bare back.

"Cardo…" Devin began, taking short ragged breaths as he inspected his masterpiece "you are such a horny faggot."

"Mmhmm" Ricky replied as he tossed over, lying on his back rather than on his stomach as it had been when his gay lover had been pounding him earlier. There was a short silence that was soon overtaken by a faint snoring sound.

"Wow…" Devin whispered, smiling as he gazed upon his boyfriends serene face. "Goodnight my love" he added, kissing his lovers forehead and pulling the rest of the covers over his naked form.

* * *

**(Moments later)**

Devin walked through the streets of Shanghai, all the while pulling his pants up as they always seemed like they were three sizes too big on him. Every time the denim was brought back up however, it would graze his still erect member, teasing him in an almost unbearable way.

"Damn!" he screamed, running into the nearest restroom that he could find. The blonde boy quickly locked the stall behind him as he entered the cramped toilet.

"Smells…amazing" he retorted, pulling his pants down furiously and pulling his penis out from behind his briefs.

"Mmmmm…." Devin moaned slightly as the stroking began. His fingers moved skillfully around his long hard shaft, making it twitch every time he passed around the rim of the rod which connects the head to the rest of the penis.

"Rawr!" the scream echoed as it erupted from Devins mouth. More obscene noises followed.

"_That will get those damn japs interested" _(**Note: The funny part is…he's in China =3 ) **he thought as he rhythmically pumped his member. Suddenly, there was a loud noise that came from the stall next to the blonde teenager. The noise was followed by more unintelligible talk as the bathroom was suddenly aroused in a flurry of excitement.\

"W-what the…" Devin was suddenly cut off as two arms reached out from underneath the stall and grabbed onto his legs, pulling them out from underneath him.

"Let go you dirty…" again he was cut of as a gag ball was forced into his mouth, silencing him completely.

The frightened boy looked around him and saw with terrified eyes that he was surrounded by a mob of naked Asian men, all sporting an erection that was pointed toward Devin. He tried to scream but so far his efforts seemed futile.

The men conversed amongst themselves, each making gestures towards the blonde hostage they had acquired. Then they smiled. They looked down at the boy and moved closer, jerking him upright and bending him over a small marble table, leaving his head and ass dangling from either end.

"_Oh shit…" _Devin thought as each Asian went toward either end of him. The Asian that took his place in front of Devin went to rip off the gag ball and replaced it with a small ring that fastened around Devin's mouth, keeping it open. There was a moment of silence as the group looked upon their prey, savoring every moment of their soon to come sexual meal.

"UUUGGHHHH!" Devin's groan came fiercely as the first Asian slammed into his unduplicated asshole. Next came the Asian in front of him who followed the same example and slammed into Devin's mouth. The blonde boy tried to bite down at his assailant but only met stiff resistance from the steel ring around his jaw.

"MMMHHHMMMM!" Devin flailed about, trying desperately to escape but the two Asians at his sides had beaten him and tied his torso to the table with some thick dark rope. Said men then proceeded to jerking themselves off as they watched the brutal rape take place before their very eyes. Devin could feel each penis, probing, slamming into his stomach and throat as he lay helpless before their might.

"_I have to…make them cum faster. So I can get out of here."_ Devin thought. The Asians moaned in pleasure as they felt Devin's body react.

The blonde boy had squeezed his asshole tight, hoping that the man assailing his brown star would finish faster. It seemed to be working. The unavoidable pre-seminal drip began to leak out of the Chinese Man #1's penis, slowly coating Devin's tight warm haven with a thin white film. Likewise Chinese Man#2 began to enjoy himself just as much as the American's tongue traced circles around the small Asian penis's head, causing pre-cum to slowly seep into Devin's warm mouth.

"MMMGHHHMMMM" The soft groan came from the blondie's sides as Chinese Man#3 and 4 released onto Devin's half naked body, each releasing a wad of white fluid that covered the boy's bare back and ass. The Asian assailants then took a seat, watching the event before them with a not yet satisfied expression.

"UUUGHHHHH!!!!" Chinese Man #1 moaned as he felt himself release inside of Devin's tight asshole. The cum came in furious bursts as it filled the tight crevice and spilled out of the edges, not having enough room to fit. Simultaneously, the man in front of Devin also released. Hot sperm rushed like a river of love into the warm mouth, washing the American's teeth out with the sticky fishy substance that was then pumped down Devin's throat by the intruding instrument, to assure maximum swallowing. Both men then pulled out, their dick's limp from the brutal fucking they had just administered.

Devin sighed, hopeful that his ordeal had just come to an end. However, he was dead wrong. The two men sitting back stepped up. They walked past their friends, exchanging high fives as they passed one another.

"_NO!!!!"_ Devin thought ass the new arrivals re-filled the holes that were already worn and stretched. The first dick went in smoothly into the now lubricated anus, making a small slurping sound as it entered the wet haven. Next came the American's mouth, which was equally filled. The pumping then resumed, each man matching the others thrusts in a constant rhythm.

"MMMMMHHHHMM MMM!!!!!" Devin's muffled cries could barely escape his mouth as the two penises pumped him in unison, causing his body to jerk violently in response. The wet sloshing noises began to get louder as pre-cum mixed with the already present sperm and saliva in each respective orifice. The thrusts increased in tempo and Devin's body, vaguely numb from the gangbang at hand, was beginning to react toward the protruding instruments. The blonde boy's penis became erect and seeing this, Chinese Man #'s 1 and 2 sported a newly invigorated erection of their own as they walked over to join their friends. The two then moved under the table and pulled open a little hatch which Devin's penis came rushing out of. They took the slim long member and began to suck on it together, swirling their tongues around the head, making it look as if the two pink body parts were wrestling for dominance. At the same time that the two Asians were continuing their oral demonstration, they both began to masturbate, trying to get themselves off a second time.

"_T-this is…AMAZING!!!!!"_ Devin's mind went blank as his focus was pulled into the sexcapade he was currently a part of. The tension in the room filled every corner, the passion ignited a wildfire of emotions and the atmosphere, being one of immense love, exploded inside of each of the individuals, making them lust for one another in an unimaginable way.

The climax came almost simultaneously from each man, each releasing their love juices with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns. **(lmao! X3) **Sperm shot from all directions, streaming into Devin's mouth which he greedily gulped down. Flowing into the boy's anus, mingling with the cum from the previous assailant. Gushing onto Devin's dick, coating it as the two Asians beneath him shot their load on his long slim shaft. The air around the group felt hot and heavy and each man lay back, resting their tired bodies after a hard days work.

* * *

**(Later That Day) **

Devin walked out of the public restroom he had just been in, refreshed and sexually satisfied.

"Those showers were nice. Japanese **(You're in China dude X3) **public bathrooms have everything." he laughed a little as he spoke out loud

"Hey Devin!" Devin turned to see Hunter walking up to him with a goofy grin on his face. The tall yellow vested boy stood in front of his friend, towering over him by a good foot or so.

"What were you doing in that bath house? Don't you know that gay men usually get together in those here in China?" he asked, laughing slightly as he waited for a response.

Devin's face went a crimson shade of red as he looked away and walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

(Back at The Hotel)

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!" there was a loud crashing noise that echoed from back in Jasper's room. Mentioned boy ran into the bathroom and looked angrily at himself. The bed sheet was somehow glued onto his back. It almost looked like a cape.

* * *

**Tadda!!!!! And that is the end of chapter two. I may make this into a four chapter story, just to get some plot into it. No flames please ^.^**

**Read and Review por favor and remember…**

**Every time you read without reviewing, the not so gay Daniel turns into the extremely gay Daniel and…well…all hell breaks loose. Save the straightness everybody ^.^**


End file.
